Practiced Liars
by Sashocirrione
Summary: L and Aiber share some intimate moments while Light is on the other end of the chain. AiberxL with a side of jealous!Light.


**Title: **"Practiced Liars"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to chapter 58 of the manga and episode 25 of the anime.

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities, coarse language.

**Summary: **L and Aiber share some intimate moments while Light is on the other end of the chain.

**Pairings: **AiberxL with a side of jealous!Light

**Additional Notes: **All canon Death Note events previous to the start of this fic have happened as normal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Aiber's arrival in their bedroom was unexpected.

Unexpected for Light, at least. It was hard to tell what L was thinking, with his wide blank eyes and emotionless face, but he did nothing more than tilt his head slightly to the side and wait for Aiber to speak.

Light didn't expect what happened next.

Instead of giving some update on the recent progress against Yotsuba or saying anything remotely normal, Aiber sat on the bed, directly next to where L was crouching, and said in his smooth con-man tones, "I hope you don't blame me, but I'm insanely curious about whether you really do have a nine-inch cock."

Light sputtered and stared. L didn't even blink, didn't even glance Light's direction. Instead, with his solemn unblinking eyes fully on Aiber, L answered, "Of course not. Everyone lies during cybersex. It is the expected protocol."

_These two... have had cybersex?_

Aiber's hand had somehow wandered to the top of L's knee, and L did nothing about it. If anything, L started looking oddly sultry, his bitten lower lip pinkening and plumping, his head lowered to look up at Aiber through strands of messy hair, his legs spreading just slightly, as if in invitation. A small tip of his tongue appeared briefly, a quick lick along L's lips, and he was breathing harder too.

It was incongruous, unsettling. L didn't seem like someone who could look sultry, and yet there it was. The oddity that was L had somehow transformed into something strangely sexualized, despite his sloppy appearance, his pronounced slouch, and the strange, repulsive configuration of his face, with all its proportions slightly mismatched.

L's hand darted out, his oversized hand with its long, skillful fingers making Light think of what it could do, of how far it could reach and curl in certain places. Then the hand was hooking into Aiber's shirt collar and pulling him demandingly close, L's mouth swooping in and both of them kissing, kissing like they'd had plenty of practice. There was no shyness at all.

Light grunted, and then cleared his throat loudly when that had no effect on the two busy mouths working against one another. They continued to ignore him, as if they were completely alone. L's nimble fingers were traveling down Aiber's shirt, undoing button after button, exposing a well-toned chest sprinkled liberally with blond hair.

_When L stops acting asexual, he decides he's going to force me to watch?_

Light pulled the covers further up around him and rolled over, presenting his back to the pair, refusing to look. He made a few more disapproving sounds, but they had no effect. The sounds of kissing soon stopped only to have L's voice, rougher and deeper, say, "Touch me here."

Aiber chuckled, and there were sounds of the mattress depressing under weight, of bodies shifting around and the slithering cloth-upon-cloth noise of blankets or of further shed clothes.

In that same husky tone, L said, "You wouldn't be much of a con man if you can't convince me to bottom."

"Hmm," mumbled Aiber, "perhaps you intend to bottom anyway, but you are trying to extract extra favors from me, is that right?"

L gasped, a sudden, sharp intake of breath that made Light intensely curious about exactly what action had caused it.

Both of them were panting, panting loudly, and then the kissing returned, or other soft wet movements that sounded like kissing and provoked L into a high-pitched keening moan that rose and decreased according to a rhythmic pattern.

Light was trying not to imagine it but he was. He already had pictures in his mind of L's naked body, always in an unaroused state, as he'd seen it countless times already when dressing, showering or bathing. On top of that image, it was almost impossible to not change one little part and end up with a very aroused L. And then to add Aiber.

The vocal sounds were getting far more muffled, as if they both had their mouths quite full by now, but the soft wet noises were becoming louder, sloppier, more slurpy in nature. He could imagine them with their mouths between each other's legs at once, manipulating skillfully. L in particular was good at it in Light's imagination.

Shuddering, Light realized that he had a very hard erection, one that had somehow surprised him by appearing all of a sudden. It strained against his underwear and his pajama bottoms.

_Of course. It's live pornography. Sexual arousal in the participants creates sexual arousal in those watching or listening. It is only a visceral chain reaction, an expected process._

It was almost intolerable. Light couldn't get comfortable, no matter how he squirmed or how much he tried to ignore the hardness throbbing between his legs, that obscene organ with a will of its own. It was understandable, if not comfortable. It had been a few weeks since the last time Light had felt L was distracted enough to not notice, a few weeks since Light had last brought himself to a fast, shameful orgasm under the covers.

The rhythmic noises in the background made it worse, filling Light's mind full of vivid pictures of the evolving sexual act.

Now, he was almost certain they had moved on to penetration, but he wasn't quite sure who was being penetrated. L's strange high-pitched yelps suggested he was on the receiving end, but perhaps he was just more vocal like that.

Aiber let out a feral growl.

L begged, "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Light's hand burrowed down shamefully. He positioned himself so his face was hidden by the covers as well, stroking and squeezing so delightfully, almost there when L said "Please!", driven to higher heights when L said, "Fuck me harder!" and at last spilling over in a blindingly satisfying release when L, in that husky, strained voice, shouted, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

There was a kind of growl-scream from Aiber and some solid wet smacks, and then it was just panting, heavy, winded panting. Light thought absurdly of how much L had panted just towards the end of their tennis game.

The covers and Light's chained hand were yanked hard at once. Light yelped and pulled back, trying to cover the obvious evidence, trying to roll over on top of it, to conceal it beneath his stomach. Whoever had the other end of the chain was resisting, pulling back.

L's voice said, "Aiber, thank you for helping me. I now have absolute proof that Light Yagami is sexually attracted to me, and I did not need to risk the displeasure of the task force by hitting on him to obtain that evidence."

_They didn't have sex at all! They were just making sounds to fool me?_

Light was almost on his stomach, partially shielding himself from the cameras, though it was useless, useless. The cameras had already recorded it.

All he could say was, "Why?"

L replied, "It never hurts to have more resources in reserve. This could be blackmail, or a way to discredit you in front of your father, or a way to make Misa extremely angry, should I ever need to do those things."

Light turned around, feeling his face burning in shame. It must be bright red. He expected to see nothing but instead, instead...

His eyes were presented with some kind of tantric sexual position, the two nude bodies sitting closely together, facing each other, legs behind each other's backs, arms tangled, and yet the evidence of their orgasms was splattered and smeared across their heaving chests. They were both panting, reddened, and staring at each other with that kind of insanely happy expression that Light always hated to see.

Couples who looked at each other like that were disgusting. With L, it was even worse.

L was disgusting.

Aiber gazed deep into L's eyes with that look and said, "Are you ready for round two?"

L replied, "Allow me one minute."

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Someone asked for a rare pairing (Aiber and L) on the Death Note Kink Meme 2, and I couldn't resist writing this.


End file.
